Forbidden Fruit
by midnightxmagic
Summary: Violet, at sixteen, is a new student at Hogwarts. What happends when she develops a crush on the famous Harry Potter. And to make things interesting, her father is SEVERUS SNAPE! the story's betther than the summary, trust me, ENJOY!
1. The new girl

**Forbidden Fruit**

_Chapter One_

If you walked into Dumbledore's Office at exactly seven o'clock at night on August 30, you would not find Dumbldore. But instead, a young girl. Pacing around his office nervously. Whispering to herself.

Violet had never been to Hogwarts before. Her father had told her stories as a child how grand it was. But never in her wildest dreams did she expect something like this. Her eyes had widened when she first took site of it. It was so large, so historic, so...powerful.

All of Violet's life, she had wanted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but her father would never let her. He would explain about his place with the Dark Lord and with the Order and how he didn't want her in danger. Rubbish, she always thought. She wasn't a child.

She remembers the last argument her and her father had about her attending Hogwarts. This was the fight that she had finally won after many years.

"_Please, Father!" Violet screamed, "Why can't you just let me go!?"_

"_Violet I will not take that kind of tone from you," her father yelled back, " You will treat me with respect. And besides, you are too young to understand."_

"_Exactly!" she said pointing at him, "I'm always too young! Father, I'm sixteen already. And I have yet to make any friends or have a life. I've been stuck in this house being home schooled by witch tutors all my life. Please father, let me go!"_

_Her father turned around and faced the window and took another angry sip of his fire whisky, "Violet...if the Dark Lord ever found out about you...I just can't risk it..."_

_Violet put her hand on her father's shoulder, "I know your place with the Dark Lord, father. But you have to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. And you've always told me that Hogwarts is one of the most safest places in the Wizardry World."_

_She heard her father chuckle, "Your so stubborn," she could sense him smiling, " just like your mother..."_

_He turned and faced her, he put his hand on her cheek and started to stroke it, "Violet," he started, "You're the only thing in my world that means so much to me. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. But yes, you are right, you're not a little girl anymore. You are a lady, and I should treat you as such."_

_Violet's eyes grew, her father sighed, "I will talk to Dumbledore about it,"_

_Violet smiled and jumped on her father with a hug. She knew her father wasn't really a hugging person, but she couldn't help herself, "Thank you so much, father. I love you."_

_She didn't expect him to, but her father hugged her back, "I love you too, Violet."_

A month later and much packing later, Violet was now at Hogwarts. Not officially though. She still had to sorted into a house, in front of all the students. This is what made her nervous. _"What if they don't like me?" _she thought, "_What if I never fit in?"_

Mabey this wasn't such a good idea...

The door opened with a burst. Violet turned around startled. And standing there was exactly what her father said would be there. A very tall, hairy man wearing strange clothing. This must be Hagrid.

"Are ye' ready, Miss? We're wait'n for ye' " he said roughly.

Violet took a deep breath. This is what she's wanted, so she better go a long with it.

"Okay, I'm ready."


	2. deep violet eyes

**Forbidden Fruit**

_Chapter Two_

In the Great Hall that night, you could find young witches and wizards of all ages eating, talking, and smiling. Yes, from afar it seemed like everyone was fine and happy. But look a little closer, and you'll find our poor little Harry Potter far from happy.

Harry was sitting with his friends, Ron and Hermione, at the Gryffindor table, playing with his ham and potatoes. Ron and Hermione were talking amongst themselves. Harry, on the other hand, has not been in the mood to talk for awhile.

Ever since the death of his godfather, Harry had never been the same. It was at this point of his life he felt like he had nothing left. Sirius was the only real family he had left, and he was the only person that actually understood him. That really cared for him.

Ron and Hermione had noticed Harry's change in personality for awhile now. They never brought up to him. They didn't want to make him anymore sad. They really didn't understand.

Hermione spoke at last, "Are you alright there, Harry?"

Harry looked up at her, "Hmm?"

Hermione looked at Harry's plate, "You haven't even touched your food."

"I'm not hungry," he said plainly.

"Come on, mate!" Ron blurted out, "I know your sad and all, but that doesn't mean you have to make the rest of us miserable too."

Hermione gave Ron a death stare. But Harry didn't care, he was used to that kind of attitude from Ron. It wasn't anything new to him.

"I'm sorry you guys," Harry said putting down his fork, "I know I'm being a pain. But..."

"It's okay, Harry." Hermione interrupted, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

But that was just it, Harry did want to talk about it. He wanted to say what he was feeling. He just wanted to let out all that anger and frustration. He just wanted to feel better. But it seemed to Harry that Ron and Hermione weren't exactly the people to tell. Yes, they were his best friends, but they weren't the ones to open up to. Not about this.

* * *

Violet followed the giant through thousands of hallways. The inside of the castle was something Violet had only thought of in fairy tales. The stone walls gave the school such a strong, secure feeling. Mabey that's what her father ment by how this school felt so safe. She liked it.

Finally, Violet and the giant, Hagrid, made it to two large double doors. This must be the Great Hall.

"All righ'" Hagrid started, "Ye' jus' wait here until the doors open, alrigh'?"

"Yes, sir," she said promising.

Hagrid left in the opposite direction. Violet stood there as promised. She noticed her reflection in a mirror to her left. She walked over to make sure she looked well. After all, she didn't want to look bad when she walked out in front of all those people.

She checked her hair. It had grown over the summer. It was just about passed her shoulders now. Black as night it was, just like her fathers [except she actually washed it. Her figure was nice. She liked her body. She was thin, but not too thin. And she had just enough curves for people to notice.

She then began to look at her face. One thing she didn't like. She was too pale, another trait from her father. She could be out in the sun all day and nothing would change. But she tried to forget it. Then she looked at her eyes. One of the special traits she got from her mother. They were a deep violet, hence her name . Ones that can pierce through someone's soul, her father tells her.

She looked fine, now just to wait for the doors to open.

* * *

Harry finally pushed away his plate. The smell of the food was starting to make him feel sick. He looked up at the staff table. All the teachers were talking and gossiping to eachother like normal. He finally looked at the end of the table, where Severus Snape was sitting. There was something odd about him. He didn't seem normal.

Snape wasn't eating either. He just continued taking small sips of water from his goblet. Harry noticed whenever he took a sip, his hand was very shaky. So shaky, Harry was suprised that water from his goblet wasn't flying everywhere. He also noticed his foot. He was tapping his foot repeatedly. This was not the normal behavior from Severus Snape.

"What's up with Snape?" Harry fianlly decided to speak up.

Hermione looked up as well, "Oh my," she said.

"He's shaking like a bloody raddle snake," Ron stated.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Harry asked again.

"I have no clue," Hermione said, for once not knowing something, "I guess he's just nervous about something."

"Mabey Dumbledore is finally going make him take a shower, huh?" Ron laughed and food from his mouth went flying.

"Well, whatever's wrong with him," Hermione said, "We might find out soon enough."

Harry looked up at the staff table again, he saw Snape rise and walk over to Dumbledore. Snape bent down and whispered into his ear. Dumbledore nodded and Snape sat down. Dumbledore began to rise. Once he rose, the whole Great Hall silenced.

Dumbledore began to speak, "I hope you all enjoyed your feast. It was indeed delicious this year. Thank you House Elves."

Some of the students began to thank the house elves as well, but then Dumbledore began to speak again, "Now I know that we have already sorted the first years. But we are not quite done with our dear Sorting Hat just yet. We have one more person to sort."

The Great Hall began to fill with whispers and questioning. _"One more person?"_ Harry thought, "_We've never done this before."_

Dumbledore spoke over everyone, "Yes, yes. I know this is quite new and I usually don't allow this. But this was a different case. I really hope you all welcome her with open arms and hearts.

"_Her?" _Harry thought.

"It's a girl," Hermione stated.

"Let's hope for a pretty one," Ron mentioned, "All the other girls here are hideous!"

Hermione stared at him.

"Well," Ron started, "Except you I mean..."

"Sure," she said, and faced Dumbledore again.

"Please welcome, **Violet Adora Snape**!"


	3. the sorting hat

**Forbidden Fruit**

_Chapter Three_

If you have ever had a moment in your life where you felt as if the world stopped turning or hell had frozen over or any other metaphors of that sort, you would then understand how the Great Hall felt after Dumbledore's last words. Snape has a child? A girl for that matter. Who was she? Why is she here now? All of these questions were buzzing through everyone's mind.

If anyone, Harry was more surprised than anyone. He despised Snape, and everything he stood for. The fact that Snape had a child made him gag. And he wasn't the only one that felt this way.

"SNAPE?!" Harry heard Ron yell out, "SNAPE HAS A DAUGHTER?!"

"This is something none of us would have expected, huh?" Hermione said, still in shock.

"This is just wrong," Harry finally spoke, "This is sick."

Harry looked over at Severus's seat again. He wasn't shaking anymore, in fact he looked very much calm now. Harry guessed that Severus knew this would be the reaction everyone would get so he had to deal with it. _"Poor guy,"_ Harry thought sarcastically, "_He's gonna really get it this year from all of us. No one will let him live this down."_

Harry hadn't noticed how loud the Great Hall had gotten. Everyone was in an uproar about what they had just learned. Then Harry heard Dumbledore in anger.

"SILENCE!" He screamed.

The Great Hall froze, no one dare spoke another word.

Everyone could sense Dumbledore's anger as well, "This is not Hogwarts behavior what so ever! Yes, I understand the reason for the uproar, but I will only take it once. After Miss Violet walks through those doors, I want you all to treat her with the greatest respect."

The Great Hall was deadly silent. But Harry could sense everyone's thoughts. Everyone was so curious about this new girl.

Harry heard Ron whisper to him, "Imagine it, mate. If we thought Snape was ugly, think of what his daughter would look like?! She'll be hideous, just watch."

Harry said nothing, he was too excited to speak.

"Again, please welcome, Violet Adora Snape!"

* * *

Violet was getting nervous. What was going on in there? She heard silence, then yells, then silence again. O god, this was making her tummy turn. _"NO!" _she told herself, "_Now's not the time to get sick. You have to do this. It's what you've always wanted."_

Then suddenly, the doors began to open. Her heart stopped.

It was time.

* * *

Harry saw the doors begin to open. Everyone was holding their breath. So nervous to see the mysterious daughter of the evil Severus Snape.

That was when Harry first saw her...

His jaw dropped, along with the rest of the Great Hall. No one could believe their eyes.

This couldn't be the daughter of Severus Snape. No way. This couldn't even be his third cousin. That girl standing at the door way was...was flawless. No big nose, no creepy smile. Nothing. This girl actually seemed pleasant, and, could he dare say, attractive.

She began to walk down between the four long tables. Her eyes were straight forward. It seemed to Harry she was trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Harry could hear whispers everywhere around the Great Hall. None of them bad though. All of them seemed very promising.

"Look at her" he heard one say, "She's a beaut."

"There's no way that's Snape's kid," he heard another, "Just look at her!"

Harry continued to stare at her. Her long black hair flowing behind her. Harry had to admit, this moment to him was like something out of a romance film. As he continued to look at her, he noticed her head began to turn, she looked right at him. He froze. He noticed her eyes for the first time. They were purple. Deep purple. Harry had never seen such eyes. It was like they were going right through his soul. It gave him chills.

Harry could tell right then and there that this was not you ordinary girl...

* * *

Violet looked around the Great Hall. There were more students then she had hoped for. Way more. All of them were staring at her. She could feel millions of eyes studying her from head to toe. She couldn't move for a moment. All of this was almost too much for her.

"_Get a grip!" _she told herself, "_These are just teenagers! Just like you! They won't just jump up and hurt you! Just walk down the aisle and keep your eyes straight forward."_

She took a deep breath and began to walk. As she was walking she noticed the increase in whispers around her._ "O god" _she thought, _"Their talking about me, I know it."_

She finally decided to take a look at her audience. She slowly began to turn her head to the right side of the Great Hall. She saw some students dressed in yellow and some in red. But she noticed one boy in red.

That was when she first saw him...

He had been looking at her, amongst the rest of the world. She felt as if she's seen this boy before, somewhere. His hair was blackish-brown and very messy, but it suited him well. He had ridiculous large glasses, but again, they fitted him well.

Then she noticed his eyes. His eyes were magnificent, she thought. They were a bright green. She had never seen such a bright green. They captured her heart in a way. Yes indeed, these were a set of eyes she would never forget...

* * *

Harry finally ended his gaze with the girl once she faced Professor Dumbledore. He smiled at her nicely and took her hand.

"Hello Violet," He started, "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. And let me be the first to say we are all happy that you could join us here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"_You have no idea how happy,"_ Harry thought to himself.

"Please," he continued, "take a seat on the stool and I will sort you into a house."

The girl took a seat on the stool just as she was told. Harry began to worry. She seemed a bit nervous...

* * *

Violet was terrified. This was the moment she had been the most afraid of this whole evening. This will be the moment she will find out at last what she truly was.

**A Slytherin or a Gryffindor.**

She knew about her parents and their lives in Hogwarts. She knew her father was a true Slytherin through and through. He was smart, slick, and always knew how to get his way. Yes, he was very cunning indeed.

But then there was her mother. Her mother was a true Gryffindor. So brave, so noble. She always put others before herself and cared so much for everyone, no matter who they were. She was a kind person indeed.

Violet even admitted herself that she had inherited both traits from her parents. She had her mother's kindness, defiantly. But yet she also had her father's slick way of getting whatever she wanted. How else did she get here after all?

She didn't want to disappoint her father. He never told her, but she knew very well that he wanted her so badly to be in Slytherin. Just like his father, and his father before him. She knew he didn't want to chain to break.

But then again, she wasn't so sure if she could be a true Slytherin he wants her to be. What if she had too much Gryffindor in her? She wasn't sure if that was where she truly belonged. Well, the sorting hat should find out soon enough...

* * *

Harry sat there and continued to stare at the girl. He was nervous about what house she would be chosen into. He knew the chances of Slytherin were high. After all, her father was Snape for God's sakes. How more Slytherin could you get than that?

But at the same time, Harry in a way wanted her to be sorted into Gryffindor. He knew the chances were low, but he really wanted to meet this girl. He wasn't sure, but he knew there was something about her. Something he'd never seen in another girl before...

* * *

Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on Violet. As soon as it touched her head, it came to life.

"Hmm," he said with a groan, "One more I see."

Violet flinched, _"This shit talks?!"_

"Ah," he spoke, "A Snape I see. Thought I'd never see one of you again."

Silence. The Sorting Hat sat there for a long time, deciding.

"Ooo, this one is difficult, very difficult. Your blood runs highly like a snake, but your heart roars like a lion. Very difficult..."

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that hat talking about," Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione.

"I'm not too sure, but I think he's saying that her bloodline belongs to Slytherin, but her heart belongs to Gryffindor. Lets see."

This made Harry's heart jump. Mabey she will be in Gryffindor...

* * *

"_What the bloody hell is this hat talk about?!" _Violet thought to herself.

The silence continued for awhile more. All of this was making Violet so nervous, she was almost shaking. She couldn't take so much patience.

"Okay," the hat finally spoke, "I've made a decision..."

Everyone leaned in to listen, waiting for the old hat to speak again.

The hat took a deep breath, "Let it be..."

* * *

A:N// sry guys, guess you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens. This is personally my favorite chapter so far. Leave me plenty of reviews if you want to see what happens next:D love you all!!!! 


	4. waves from across the room

**Forbidden Fruit**

_Chapter Four_

"**Slytherin!"**

A cheer arose from the far end of the Great Hall. All the Slytherin boys stood and cheered for Violet, the girls just clapped politely with disgust on their face.

Harry's face fell. He felt as if his heart dropped down to the stone floor. He admitted he wasn't surprised by this. But now he felt like his chances to ever meet her were a million to one. Slytherin's hated Gryffindor's, and Gryffindor's hated Slytherin's. Simple as that. After tonight, they were enemies. Harry looked down at the table.

"What a shame," Ron said, "Like we need another Slytherin to make our lives miserable."

"She didn't seem like the other Slytherin's though," Hermione stated, "Usually Slytherins are stuck up and act like they're better than you. She didn't act like that at all."

"But how do you know she's not gonna be like all the other Slytherins?" Ron questioned her.

"I don't know," Hermione said sadly, "There's something about her, something in her-"

"Eyes," Harry finished for her, he kept his face facing the table.

* * *

Violet finally released her breath that she had been holding in this whole time. Slytherin. Cunning, sneaky, selfish Slytherin. In a way, she was happy that she finally found out what house she would be in, but at the same time, she felt a bit disappointed. 

She decided to look behind her and look at the staff table for the first time. She saw her father, sitting at the end of the table, clapping for her. He saw that she was looking at him and smirked at her. Yes, he was very happy about her being in Slytherin she bet.

She felt Dumbledore take the Sorting Hat off her head, "Congratulations," he whispered to her, and eased her over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin table was in an uproar, they were cheering and clapping...for her. This made her blush indeed. She had no idea that she would be getting this much attention. Mabey being in Slytherin won't be so bad after all...

* * *

Dumbledore made his way back to the staff table, "Well done Miss Snape. Yes, we are very happy to have you here indeed." 

Harry slowly rose his head back up, but didn't look at Dumbledore. Instead he looked at the Slytherin table. He saw her there, sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. Smiling. She seemed happy. Harry sighed. His chances were done, he supposed.

"Well, everyone," Dumbledore continued, "It's best you all head off to bed now. Goodnight."

Harry got up lazily with Ron and Hermione. Everyone began to exit out of the Great Hall. He looked over at the Slytherin table again.

He froze. She was looking at him. _She_ was looking at _him_. He couldn't help himself to stop, he smiled. She smiled back and seemed to make a little giggle. Sadly, he couldn't hear it over the crowd of kids. She waved. He chuckled. He waved back at her.

He liked this. Again, it was like a scene from a movie. It felt as if no one was there. Like they were the only two in the room. No one else mattered...

* * *

Violet got up from her table. She looked across the room to find that mysterious boy again. She saw him. He looked so sad. 

She saw his head start to turn. He looked at her.

Violet froze. But then he did something she didn't expect him to, he smiled at her. Violet couldn't stop herself, she smiled too, she even chuckled a bit. She waved, you know, to be polite and all. He waved back. Oh, this felt so nice. Nothing could ruin this moment...

"Hello, your name's Violet right?"

Violet felt as if a record player just scratched. That had to be the most annoying sound she had ever heard. She looked over behind her. She was face to face with about the ugliest girl she had ever seen. Her face reminded her of a bulldog. Violet was a little startled.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she tried to sound polite.

"O yes, I'm Pansy Parkinson. Your Violet right, the one that just got sorted?"

"Yes," she said, "I am."

Violet looked over at the mysterious boy again, he was, sadly, no longer looking at her. He was now following a red head and a bushy-haired girl.

Violet couldn't help herself, "I'm sorry, but can you tell me something, Pansy?"

"Of course," Pansy replied. She looked like a puppy, willing to do whatever Violet commanded. Violet could ask her to fetch a bone, and she probably would. It was slightly scaring her.

"Who is that boy over there?" Violet pointed to him.

She noticed that Pansy's face fell, she seemed disgusted, "O him," she started, her voice was sour, "That the oh-so-great Harry Potter."

Violet turned bright red. Harry Potter. _The _Harry Potter. She just smiled and waved at Harry Potter. _"O my God, I am a fool!" _she thought to herself, "_He probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot!" _Violet didn't look back at him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Harry saw Pansy sneak up behind Violet. Pansy distracted her from them and their "moment". _"Thanks a lot Pansy,"_ he thought to himself. 

"Come on, Harry," Harry heard Hermione come up behind him as well, "We have to get to the common room now!"

Harry began to follow Hermione and Ron again. He looked down at his feet, trying to keep away from looking at the Slytherin table again. After all, he didin't want to seem like a stalker.

Then he heard something that made him look. It was Malfoy. He was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. They were walking towards Violet. Harry could feel his hand form into a fist...

* * *

"Come on, Violet," Pansy said enthusiastically, "Let me show you to our common room!" 

Violet was starting to feel a little weird around this Pansy girl, she didn't want to be rude, but she had no choice.

"No thank you, Pansy," she said, "I can find it myself, I'm sure."

She began to walk away from Pansy, her eyes on the floor. _"O god if all Slytherins are like her, I'm going to be miserable in this house."_

Violet looked up from the stone floor, she looked straight forward. She saw three boys coming her way. Two were very large as well as pimply. The other one, standing in the middle of them, was slim, with bleach blonde hair. Violet had to admit, he was a looker.

They stopped in front of her and Violet looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" Violet asked.

"No," the blonde boy answered, his voice seemed charming, "But I would really like to help you find your way to the Slytherin common room."

Violet sighed, she was getting tired of this, "Why dose everyone want to help me? You can't all be that courteous."

The blonde boy smirked, "Can you really blame them? Who wouldn't want to help such a beautiful young woman?"

Violet blinked. _"Is this boy trying to flirt with me?_"

He bent down and grabbed her hand. He gently kissed it. Violet could feel how cold his lips were. It gave her chills. He looked back up at her with his cold, grey eyes.

"Welcome to Slytherin."


End file.
